Star Wars: Powrót Sithów
by Ishin111
Summary: Iskan Jazlo, były Mroczny Strażnik Imperatora, po upadku Imperium pragnie odszukać Korribana- planetę Sithów, aby poznać tajniki Ciemnej Strony. Planuje zemścić się na Nowej Republice za zniszczenie jego dotychczasowego życia. Lecz na Korribanie odnajduje coś niespodziewanego...


Star Wars: Sith

Rozdział 1: Nowy początek

Korriban. Planeta rasy Sith, która zdominowała zakon o tej samej nazwie, który (po reformacji Bane'a) zniszczył Jedi i ich ukochaną Republikę. Planeta zapomniana po okresie schyłku Starej Republiki, teraz jest ruiną. 10 lat po pokonaniu Imperatora i powstaniu Nowej Republiki. Jedyne, co tu zostało to ruiny i zdeformowana przez Ciemną Stronę flora i fauna. Jednak ktoś wylądował na jej powierzchni. Ktoś, którego plany są silnie związane z tym miejscem. Ktoś, kto chce zdobyć wiedzę, która pozwoli mu się zemścić.

*  
Pierwszy raz widzę ją na oczy-pomyślał Ishkan- Szukałem jej przez pięć lat i dostałem tylko mgliste informacje o tym, co może się tu znajdować. Akademia Sithów- niegdyś dumny pałac, teraz ruina- stoi wśród czerwonych piasków Korribana. Wylądowałem na reszcie lądowiska, na którym pewnie lądowali akolici, którzy chcieli, (albo zostali zmuszeni do tego) zgłębić nauki Ciemnej Strony. Tak jak ja.

Wchodząc do doliny, przez którą trzeba było się przeprawić aby osiągnąć cel, Ishkan zauważał dziwne znaki. Korriban został opuszczony przez Sithów z powodu bitwy z Jedi na Ruusanie. Nie było tu potem żadnych bitew, ale otoczenie było zniszczone bardziej, niż mogła to zdziałać erozja czy wietrzenie skał. Winda do portu kosmicznego została zgnieciona, jakby olbrzym wziął ją w dłoń, i zacisnął pięść. Dookoła były porozrzucane kawałki pancerzy z cortosis, zniszczone rękojeści mieczy świetlnych i połamane blastery. Mam bardzo złe przeczucia-pomyślał Ishkan, wyciągając blastery.  
Wszedł na schody prowadzące do świątyni, gdy usłyszał łomot osuwających się kamieni. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył wielki korpus posągu lecący w jego stronę. Ledwo uskoczył i schronił się za balustradą, oczekując ataku. Ale nie nastąpił- czekał kilka minut, potem wychylił się i spojrzał w górę. Nikogo-pomyślał- Co mogło rzucić tym posągiem?  
Włączył prezent od przyjaciela Bothana- pas molekularny. Pozwalał na załamywanie światła w taki sposób, że czynił posiadacza niewidzialnym. Wstał i bezszelestnie ruszył w górę.  
Kiedy wszedł na ostatni stopień, stwierdził że wrota Akademii są zamknięte. Podszedł do nich i już chciał je pchnąć, ale drzwi otworzyły się same. Bezszelestnie wszedł do środka, gdzie zauważył dziwną rzecz- pochodnie w świątyni były zapalone, a wnętrze zadbane. Znalazł się w głównym holu- po obu bokach znajdowały się schody prowadzące na wyższe piętra. Na środku stały posągi starożytnych Sithów- trzy z nich były podzielone na kawałki i ułożone w rogu pomieszczenia. Pod posągami leżało truchło jakiegoś zwierzęcia podobnego do szczura, tyle że miał cztery metry długości i dwa w "kłębie".  
Ishkan trzymał się ścian i posuwał się w stronę schodów. Nagle zza posągów wyskoczyły trzy postacie: miały czarne płaszcze i maski z cortosis, jakie mieli akolici w starożytnym zakonie Sithów. Włączyli miecze świetlne-szkarłatne ostrza były niestabilne, więc były widoczne chwilowe przygaszenia. Ruszyli w jego stronę, powoli go okrążając. Jak oni mnie widzą?- pomyślał Ishkan wyłączając pas. Miał na sobie zbroję Strażnika Imperatora przykrytą płaszczem. Nie miał hełmu, więc jego blizna na twarzy była widoczna- ciągnęła się od skroni do ust, i zawsze pomagała mu w zastraszaniu wrogów. Lecz tym razem to nie zadziała-wiedział to od razu. Ale miał dla nich niespodziankę.

Schował blastery i wyciągnął przedmiot, który o mało nie kosztował go życia- miecz świetlny. Znalazł go na rodzinnym Kashyyyku- ponoć należał do Jedi, który zapoczątkował Rebelię. Włączył go i pojawiło się szkarłatne ostrze, ale stabilne i wyraź doskonalsze od tych akolitów. Nawet z maskami było widać ich zaskoczenie. Ishkan to wykorzystał doskakując do wysuniętego na lewo przeciwnika, i tnąc go ukośnie przez pierś. Pozostali się otrząsnęli i rzucili na niego- jeden od dołu, drugi z prawej strony. Atak nie do zatrzymania jednym ostrzem, więc Przybysz uskoczył i odturlał się w bok. Zanim wstał już jeden z nich był przy nim, wykonując pchnięcie. Ishkan zbił je na bok i kopnął przeciwnika w brzuch. Gdy ten się zgiął z bólu, odciął mu głowę. Ostatni z nich był zdesperowany- zaczął się wycofywać. Ishkan nie pozwolił mu na to. Wyciągnął blaster i strzelił mu w nogi. Akolita krzyknął i upadł. Przybysz podszedł, schował blaster i zerwał mu maskę. O mało nie przewrócił się z zaskoczenia- to był Sith. Miał czerwoną skórę i wyrostki na policzkach przypominające macki.  
\- Zabij mnie. Nie jestem godzien, podniosłem rękę na brata z zakonu.- odezwał się pełnym bólu głosem.  
\- To zakon jeszcze istnieje? Jest was więcej?- spytał Ishkin.  
\- Tak. A ty skąd przychodzisz? I dlaczego jeszcze żyję?  
\- Przybywam z Jądra Galaktyki. I dlatego, że chcę poznać Ciemną Stronę. Zaprowadź mnie do waszego przywódcy.  
\- Tak jest.

Sithowie przetrwali? Jak? Jedi nie wylądowali tu, to jasne, ale jak przetrwali tyle wieków odcięci od świata, żywiąc się tymi zdegradowanymi potworami?- gorączkowo zastanawiał się Ishkan, gdy pozwolił opatrzyć się akolicie, który nazywał się Tark. Potem zaprowadził go po schodach do wschodniej części Akademii, gdzie najwyraźniej mieściły się sale ćwiczebne. Mijali kilkunastu Sithów- wszyscy na widok Ishkana wyciągali miecze, ale Tark uspokajał ich gestem ręki. Prowadził do Mistrza Darrkona, największego z Sithów.

Gdy wszedł od jego gabinetu, zamarł- w powietrzu wisiała woń kadzideł, które zostały zrobione z miejscowej roślinności- czyli śmierdziały jak nieboszczyk. Sam Mistrz wywoływał szacunek. Był ciemno czerwony, jego wyrostki tworzyły gęstą brodę, jak u Nagi Sadowa. U boku miał zawieszone dwa miecze świetlne, a był ubrany w dziwną szatę: była brunatna z czerwonymi pasami na ramionach. Mistrz przemówił jako pierwszy:

\- Jak nas odnalazłeś, Wybrańcu?

Kompletnie zaskoczył Ishkana. Jaki Wybraniec?

\- Szukałem tej planety od pięciu lat. Chciałem poznać tajniki dawnych mistrzów z ksiąg ale nie sądziłem, że Sithowie nadal żyją.

\- A to niby dlaczego? Z tego co wiemy, nic poza nami nie ma. Wszystko wyginęło ponad tysiąc lat temu, w czasie Wielkiej Czystki.

\- Jakiej czystki? Kto wam o tym powiedział?

\- Wielki Mistrz Harth.

Gdzieś słyszałem to nazwisko.-pomyślał Ishkan- dlaczego tak ich oszukał?

\- Chciałbym się do was przyłączyć, poznać nauki Sithów. I go poznać.- powiedział.

\- Zabiłeś dwóch akolitów. Jesteś potężny. Jutro Inicjacja.


End file.
